The Forgotten Potter
by Hawkeye0703
Summary: The Halloween remember , is not the real Halloween night and what about the potter that no-one remembers . Myths and legends are retold and the magical beasts of nightmares are not what they appear to be. New romance blooms for the Potters and even a new relative turns up.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First i would like to apologise , My other story the hidden and the forgiven is on hiatus because i just hit writers block , i re-wrote the latest chapter twice and i stilll cant get past a bit i know i want to go a certain way . hopefully inspiration will hit soon but this idea came to mind as a peace offering .**

 **So on with he normal disclaimer : i don't own Harry potter , all rights are J. and The only character that is my is the forgotten potter :)**

 **Also is this is a cross over i also don't own the rights for twilight .because if i did Edward wouldn't be such a dumbarse and Bella** **would be an awesome character .**

 **Anyway on with the story ...**

Prologue

All hollows eve, the one night a year, when the veil of life and death are thin. The day nightmares are believed and the true meaning of the word fear washes through the human race. It is on this night that fate deals a cruel hand. Those things that go bump I the night, all manner of fantastical myths come back to the earth to cause mischief and mayhem.

It is not that all myths are unreal, or that all nightmares are all bad. There are some myths that are real. Myths of magic are not what they appear to be.

There at the window, overlooking the eve as it fell. Watching as the sky turned crimson before settling to black. Stood a girl, who looked no older than 17 summers old. She sighed as she places the last of her Auburn hair in an intricate updo. Her eyes, once the colour of the deepest ocean, now scarlet with disappointment Even now she misses him, the one she is meant to forget, She hopes with all fondness that he received the trinket for his birthday.

Within the same room as the girl stood another, who view the girl with fondness and affection. His eyes dulled to crimson over time, watching her as she dressed for the formal night's activities . As she donned the velvet black dress with full length sleeves, he smiled . The dress clung to her lithe petite frame, the underskirt of pure red silk fanned out just above her feet. Such a contrast to her pale skin . But she looked splendid as she always did. Not forgetting the amulet that told all that she belonged to him…..To them.

The hear the call to gather and as she turned to take his hand she smiled and he replied .no words were exchange for he knew where her thought take her on this night. She nodded slightly, indicating she was ready to go . For tonight was the night that the boy turned man met the girl that he once knew but has now forgotten. With that thought in mind the couple disappeared from the room with speed unparalleled to any human.

For this was the night that the forgotten potter returned.


	2. Chapter 1

That fateful Halloween night that everyone thought happened one way , happened slightly differently.

Lily take harry and go , ill be right behind you ."

James Rushed into the living room and grabbed his eldest by her hand .Swinging her into his arms he began to rapidly climb the stairs behind his wife and son . When "Avarda Kedavra"killing curse hit him in the back and he fell to his knees still cradling the child to his chest.

Upon hearing the noise lily opened the door and saw the enemy hover over james and he other child. She saw the flash of green and in the same instant she called the now frightened child to her side . Watching as the child struggled out of James hold. The child ran to Lily and Slammed the door. The child was bundled in the crib with Harry. Lily whispering a Latin incantation the whole time, The door was suddenly blown from its hinges and in the doorway stood the one man everyone had been hiding from . The dark lord had come " Move aside girl and i shall spare your life , I shall only ask you the once , move !" he snarled

Lily did not move nor did she utter a word but she faced the crib and let forth a whispered goodbye as the green light took away the light from her eyes .

Voldermort stood over the crib with a confused expression , he was led to believe that harry was the only potter child yet in the crib was a boy and a girl , looking through the items in the roomhe saw the engraving upon the door.

Harry and Harley Potter

Magical siblings.

Harry , A babe of only a few months, had a small mop of raven black hair, a small chubby face and bright green emerald eyes that were looking at his sister,cooing at her as she held him. Harley A small girl of 3 years, was staring at Voldemort with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, But not one ounce of fear. Not one tear shed for the lost of a mother now crumpled on the floor.

Taking his chance , he cast the curse , he had come to do , but this time the target had changed. He would make sure both Potter children didn't live to tell the tale . But in his haste he forgot that magical siblings are better together . the curse didn't hit the children but bounced off a shield that was a combination of accidental and intention magical protection cast by both children. The shield collapsed upon the children and the essence of the dark lords last remaining spirit took refuge in the scars created by the imploding of the shield.

Harry's scar , the lightening bolt on his forehead.

Harley's scar , A rose shaped scar just above her right collarbone.

It was after this night that the oldest potter child when missing not to return for 18 years.


End file.
